8luh 8luh Ghost 8itch
by MurdeTram
Summary: First attempt at a Homestuck fanfic, with little knowledge of canon Homestuck. This should go well. Yuri, Xeno, ?loli?.
Haha, I've been away for too long, huh? Well, I just wrote a few things, and felt like uploading them.
Keep in mind my knowledge of Homestuck is minimal at best. I just like Vriska, Aradia, and Nepeta.  
Like.  
Alot.  
An attempt at a somewhat comedic smut.  
Smut with some comedic parts.  
I dunno.  
Anyway, enjoy.

...  
Barely contained rage ate at Vriska's resolve. She sat cross-legged on the floor of Aradia Megido's hive. Around her lie trowels and small brushes, probably used by the white-eyed rustblood in her expeditions beneath her Hive.  
Across from her, legs folded proper and lady-like, was Aradia. In her hands was a music box. Ornate brown, with small embellishments in the same dull red the owners blood was.  
"This was my lusus', before I hatched." Aradia's mobotone voice hitched at the last word, before she giggled and smiled. "My lusus said I just couldn't sleep unless this little box was playing."  
Her seven-pupilled eye twitching, Vriska's teeth grind. This was the fourth music box she had been subjected to learning a complete, and unabridged history to. And there were still four more on the shelf.  
Leaping to her feet, Vriska yelled out. She rolled her dicekind, and grabbed the new cutlass it had turned into. A weaker version of her ANCESTRAL AWAKENING. With said blade, she swung about in a tantrum, creating deep gouges in the walls and the floor.  
This continued for several minutes, during which Aradia made no attempt to stop the taller, thinner girl. She merely sat and watched, finger fiddling with the small silver key on the side of the box in her hands. Though, she did wince at the deep furrow gouged into Troll Indiana Jones.  
Panting and tuckered out, Vriska drops to her rear before the rustblood, sword reverting back to her dice.  
"Why in the fuck did you invite me over? To fucking bore me to death?" the scorpio asked, exasperatedly.  
Her hands, both natural and decidedly not-robotic, in her lap, grasping the blue dice.  
"Because I thought I needed a redecorating for my respiteblock." The aeries chuckled, standing up. She moved with such impossible grace. Her legs didnt tremble at the sudden exertion after such a long period folded. Arms slowly raising and extending to place the music box back where it had come from. Her hair well done and straight.  
"No!" Vriska yelled out, throwing a trowel through Aradia's husktop, sparks and smoke starting to creep out of the machine. Fresh, hot rage began pumping though the spider.  
Though she wouldnt admit it, Vriska had tears welling up, which she staunched as best as she could without using her hands, which were balled into little fists at her sides, blue veins bulging slightly.  
Shrugging, her eyes closing and a light smile spread across the ram's lips. "I needed a new one anyway, that one was garbage thanks to some of Sullox's-"  
"No, shut up!" Vriska shrieks as she stands, punching the vat of sopor slime, a small dent left from the impact. "Shut your fucking chitinous windhole! Get mad at me, dammit! I hurt your flarp buddy Tavros, and blinded your friend Terezi! Why aren't you mad?!"

Calmly sitting down in her folding metal chair, Aradia takes a few seconds. Not to think about the useless chair, given her floating abilities. Rather, she thought of the panting girl before her. A monotonous drone came in response. "Because its all just.. Stuff. I don't even need a room, I'm a ghost."  
Getting on her knees before the aeries, Vriska grasps for a hand of the rustblood. The first attempt phased right through the girl, before Aradia got the intention and allowed herself to again become corporeal. Holding the larger hand in a vice grip, Vriska brought it to her cheek, palm cupping a cheek, now a few blue tinged tears streaking their way down.  
"Just, slap me! Hit me! I'm sorry, and you're not accepting my apology! Just, fucking make me sorry!" Vriska yelled through her whimpers, shoulders trembling, breath coming in short, intense bursts.  
Aradia raised one hand, and the scorpio underneath flinched in anticipation of the slap, but instead, felt only a gentle caress on both cheeks. Pudgy thumbs smearing her tears.  
"I do accept your apology. But I don't want to hit you." Aradia tries her damnedest to sound sincere, despite her otherworldly nihilism.  
"T-That's not how it works." Vriska whimpers, hanging her head in the cool embrace, that chilled her heated, blue flushed face. She enjoyed the physical contact.  
"That's how its working right now." Aradia starts, while she lifts Vriska's face upwards. The ghost lowers her own, and smiled the smallest smile a spider had ever seen. "But if you insist, how about we try this?"  
Aradia's plump, moist lips met Vriska's smaller ones.  
A spark of ice sent shivers down Vriska's spine. It felt.. Nice. Vriska attempted weakly, once, to pull away, but the ram pulled the trollgirl closer, cocking both their heads at complimentary angles.  
Vriska never had sloppy make-outs before. She attempted with Karkat before. And Tavros. And Kanaya. But they were all halfhearted attempts, more jokes then anything.  
Aradia wasn't exactly on her list for sloppy make-outs, but then again, this wasn't. They were just doing that human 'kissing' thi-  
Oh Jegus.  
There it was. A dingy, brownred tongue raked its way across Vriska's naturally yellow teeth. It was cool, a notable difference in temperature .  
Not quite knowing why, the spider unclenched her jaw. Whimpering at the cold muscle snaking against her own.  
Vriska kissed like an Eridan at first, but soon got into it, as she leaned forward and plunged her own cobalt tongue.  
Moans and whimpers escaped the two as their blue tinged and red touched saliva began slipping from between the two pairs of lips. Slicking the lips mashing against each other, making loud, lewd sounds that filled the ruined room.  
Vriska stood slowly, careful to not break such heavenly lip contact. With her own hands, she grasped Aradia by the cheeks, just like the ghost was doing to her. Sinking her pencil-thin fingers into the soft, pillowy flesh of the ram's face, Vriska groaned as she pulled away, gasping for that pesky air necessary for her life.  
Whereas Aradia seemed much less fazed, instead, only smiling. With a hint of self-satisfied sarcasm, she asked "Still want me to slap you?"  
"Maybe after this." she replied, unbuckling her belt. Vriska shook off her plain black shoes, after which came her worn skinny jeans, which were nearly torn asunder by the speed and power the spider was tearing them off with. Beneath were plain, black boy shorts. From between her crotch, and the wriggling, twisting bulge soaking the thin fabric with a blue liquid.  
Aradia outstretched one hand, and laid her palm on Vriska's bulge. The wild-haired girl moaned a highpitched yelp at the contact, stopping removing her shirt, covering up her face.  
"It feels nice, but how does it.." Aradia hooked a finger into the underwear, and began pulling off the thin, bony hips before her. She licked her lips as the tip of the blue tentacle peeked over the edge of the waistband. "Taste?"  
Vriska, now shirtless and as always, without bra, gasped at the words coming from the careless, nihilistic troll before her. The images running through her head caused another spurt of thin blue liquid from her bulge, some landing on the red-tinged hand beneath it.  
Taking a single step forward, Vriska tore the underwear only halfway down her legs before Aradia leaned forward much faster than anticipated. A hot, wet mouth encased her bulge whole. It wriggled and shook and searched for a nook to deposit its load in.  
Vriska felt every wrinkle, every flat tooth, every undulations of the jaw, and most importantly, every movement of that rustblood tongue. God, that heavenly body wriggling at the same tempo of her bulge.  
"Fuck," Vriska hisses through her fangs. She grasps both of Aradia's horns, jamming her crotch forward, twisting her tentacle as far forward as possible, tickling the entrance to the aeries' throat. "Use some fingers."  
Happy to please, Aradia dragged her index and middle fingers up the thin thighs. She gathered up some of the blue liquid, getting thicker as the lubricant to genetic material ratio became more heavily weighted towards the latter. Using naught but her fingertips, Aradia tickled the taut lips that marked the blueblood's nook.  
"Come on," Vriska again hissed, jaw set, lips only a hair's breadth apart. "Jam your.. Mhm.. Fingers up tha-"  
She attempts to end the sentence, but screams out at the single index finger being slid into her tight, boiling hot entrance. Her head is thrown back in a yell, and her hip pistoning went into overdrive as she slammed her groin into the ghost's face, wet, slapping sounds filled the room. Blue genetic material flowing from Aradia's lips, staining her shirt, soaking her large breasts.  
More genetic material leaks from her cavity, making a puddle on the floor under her.  
Vriska's heart thuds and pounds against her ribcage, while her legs wobbled and threatened to give out. Her moans and hisses of pleasure give way to nonsense words of encouragement, as she violently slams her hairless groin against the blue-plastered pleasure hole called Aradia's face.  
Surprised at the amount of genetic material, stuff the humans call 'cum' or 'ejaculate', Aradia feels her pudgy stomach stretch at the sheer quantity of the thick cobalt stuff.  
Worried she might be filled like a water balloon, the ram reaches her other hand past her left, fingers seeking the tight, pert cheeks of Vriska's rear entrance. Lubricated with the dark purple elixir, one digit slipped in, to the second knuckle.  
Surprisingly, as Aradia expected the socially violent troll facefucking her to often use her anus for pleasure, Vriska stood stock still. Her tentacle thickened for a second, and became unmoving, before filling the chubby troll with a torrent of glue-like blue cum. Similarly, the spider's nook tightened around the fingers invading it, an amount of the same thick, sticky genetic material adding to the moderately sized puddle between her feet.  
Only a whimper escaped the scorpio's lips, before she yelled out and fell backwards, blue still leaking out of her now-receding tentacle.  
"You were pretty pent up, huh?" Aradia wipes some of the cum off her face with the shirt she had removed during the time Vriska panted and tried to stop the Land of Quartz and Melody from spinning.  
The rustblood's breasts were now free, and her entire visage was clean of cobalt. Her dark red nipples hard, Aradia moaned as she dragged them up Vriska's nude legs, before altogether laying atop her current.. What's the human word?  
Hook up.  
Before long, Vriska was again breathing normally, and only seeing a single Aradia. A single, nude Aradia, whom was slowly lowering her large, Grey breasts down, blocking all light. Surprisingly, the skin- tinged oxygen was pleasurable to the spider. Glasses knocked away.  
"Bluh Bluh, huge tits." She muttered, before sucking in a small amount of tit flesh, Vriska suckled and ran her sharp teeth over the Grey skin, while her hands roamed around the shorter, plumper form of Aradia.  
Moaning, the aeries arched her back into the spider, but stopped short. She felt something. Another living being somewhere near.  
Almost like eyes on her nude form.  
But those worries were washed away when the two, bony hands grasped two handfuls of ass. Aradia felt her rear cheeks spill out above and below the other girl's hands, as well as be squeezed out from between the fingers.  
Pulling her breasts away with an audible pop, the smaller girl smiling. She crawled forward, until her smaller red tentacle was just barely rubbing its tip against Vriska's lips.  
But pulling her groin back, Aradia carefully and slowly turned around.  
"Hey Vriska.." Aradia's smile grows into a wide, toothy grin. The grin of someone about to make a terrible pun. She moved backwards, until she felt Vriska's nose and cheeks touching her own butt cheeks.  
"Wanna taste my ass-ets?"

 **arsenicCatnip** began trolling **apocalypseArisen**

AC: :33 *AC pokes her head into the respiteblock of the cute ghost troll*  
AC: :33 *AC says hello? worriedly*  
AC: :33 AA? you said youd be on  
AC: :33 did you furget  
AC: :(( do you not wanna role-play  
AC: :33 if you don't want to, that's fine  
AC: :33 AA? are you okay  
AC: :33 ill be there soon.

 **arsenicCatnip** ceased trolling **apocalypseArisen**


End file.
